


Light in the Darkness

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

Castiel looked at the speeding traffic below; it would be so easy to jump right now. A slight breeze made him shiver. He heard footsteps behind him; he finds a man with stunning green eyes, not the police like he had thought. 

A slight breeze made him shiver. He heard footsteps behind him; he finds a man with stunning green eyes, not the police like he had thought. 

He heard footsteps behind him; he finds a man with stunning green eyes, not the police like he had thought.   
“Just leave, I’m only gonna jump” Castiel says. He recognises the man from in the office but he doesn’t know his name because they’ve never conversed.   
“If you jump, I will” The man says, his voice is deep and gravelly. He’s panting slightly, probably from running upstairs onto the roof.  
“Why? I’m nothing special” Castiel replies.

Dean takes a step forward.   
“If you come any closer, I’ll jump” Castiel threatens. Dean holds his hands up.  
“I just wanna talk” Dean said softly.   
“Look, I’m hated by everyone. I’m literally a loser, my family hate me, I have no friends and I’m gay. There’s nothing else to talk about” Castiel admits, sadly.   
“I’m gay, and I don’t need friends, I have my brother. I bet your family don’t all hate you” Dean says.   
“And, if it helps at all, I like you, a lot. I would like to go on a date with you some time” Dean admits, blushing. Castiel spins around and loses his balance. Dean runs over to him and helps him regain balance.

Dean blushes as he realises he is still holding Castiel’s hand five minutes later, even though they have no reason to.   
“Thank you” Castiel says.   
“Huh?” Dean questions.   
“You didn’t have to stop me then, but you did, so thank you” Castiel says.   
“An-and what you said, I would like to go on a date too” Castiel finishes, dropping his head. Dean takes a step forward and presses a kiss on Castiel’s cheek. He grabs Castiel’s hand and takes him inside. They are on the top floor and work on the bottom floor.   
“Can I ask, why did you stop me? I mean, I know you said you like me and stuff, but why? I’m not worth it” Castiel asks as they walk down the stairs.   
“Well, since I started working here, I liked you. I don’t know why, I just do. And I don’t usually let myself feel like this” Dean explains. Castiel rubbed Dean’s shoulder and hugged him.

Four days later they went on their date. It wasn’t an amazing restaurant, just a cheap place down the street from their work place. Dean was wearing a flannel and jeans, his brother Sam had tried to get him to wear a ‘proper’ shirt, but Dean laughed it off. He sat opposite Castiel, looking over the menu. He didn’t need to, he came here so often the waitresses and waiters knew what he wants off by heart: ‘double burger’ which is 2 beef burgers, 2 chicken breasts, 4 slices of bacon, 4 onion rings, 3 slices of cheese, 2 lettuce leafs and one slice of tomato, all held together with a burger bun and one slice in the middle. It also came with fries, coleslaw, an onion-salad garnish and sauces. He ordered it with a beer and that order would never change. Dean always booked tables at least a day in advance so that the restaurant could order in enough meat.

“Hey Dean, the usual right?” Ellen said, walking over to their table with a notepad. Since he was so loved there, Dean was able to have some of the more expensive seats for free. He smiled widely and nodded.  
“Of course” He smirked. Ellen nodded.  
“And for you?” She asked, turning to Castiel.   
“Could I have the lasagne please” He said.   
“Of course, drinks?” She asked.  
“Just a beer, please” Castiel said and watched as she walked away.   
“A man of my own heart I see, beer and a meaty dish” Dean grinned. Castiel chuckled and nodded.

The night passed in a simple routine of the two men getting to know each other over a nice meal at Dean’s favourite restaurant.  At the end of the night, Dean walked Castiel back to his apartment block, with a small smile. And well, when Castiel invited Dean in for a _coffee_ , Dean couldn’t refuse the man.


End file.
